I am doing it wrong?
by Goldenthorns
Summary: Pony isn't sure about his boyfriend, Steve
1. Chapter 1

**OKAY. I rewrote this first chapter. The second chapter will be hopefully (no promises) rewritten tomorrow.**

* * *

People always tell me I am too gullible. To be honest, I agree with them. I always believe Steve when he tell me he loves me. No matter how much he flirts with other girls I end up believing him at the end of the day. Was this normal in a relationship. I wanted to ask Sodapop this question so badly. However, he'd ask who the girl I'd like was. He has a way of getting the truth out me. Steve told me he'd be disgusted with me and probably convince Darry to disown me. Steve was probably right about that.

I sighed as Steve flirted with Evie. He took me to the movies only to be pulled away by his ex, Evie. She was a nice and pretty girl. If I were Steve I'd choose her over me any day. However, if I told Steve this he'd just tell me he was doing this for his reputation. Sometimes though, I felt like I wasn't even dating him. I felt like that right now actually. Steve wanted to go to the movies with me and i wish I never said yes. I mean, he wasn't even watching the same movie as me! He bought my ticket, no matter how much I protested, then left me. He once again left me for another girl! I glumly walked out of the theater. Once again, our "date" went poorly. I walked to the lot trying to hold the tears that threatened to fall. Was I not good enough? Was Steve just messing with me to see what it was like to date a guy? I wanted to forget what my head was telling me. I couldn't just forget. I want nothing to do with Steve anymore. Maybe I will find someone else. Maybe I am better off alone. I heard footsteps behind me. I was expecting it to be Johnny who sat next too me. But it was... Steve?

" W-what are you doing here?" I asked as I wiped my eyes.

" Why are you crying?" He locked his arm around my waist.

"The movie was sad…"

"It was a comedy movie Ponyboy…"

" The movie was boring then." I lied. Steve frowned. I surprised him when tried to kiss me, I pushed him away.

" Listen Steve, I think why should break-"

"What are you talking about Ponyboy?" Steve acted surprised.

"You don't love me…"

"Where did you get that idea? Ponyboy, you mean so much to me. I love you more than anyone else in the whole entire world."

"Really?" I sniffed.

"Hell yeah I do. Now don't you ever get that dumb idea in your head again, got it?"

"Alright…"

"I couldn't bear to lose you Ponyboy." Steve whispered in my ear, making me regret bringing up the topic.

"Please don't scare me like that again Ponyboy."

"I won't…" I smiled. However I shouldn't of been smiling, I just fell back into his trap.

* * *

**Please Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I could ask Sodapop for help. I can't because he doesn't even know about me and Steve. From the constant gay jokes he and the gang makes I would be lucky if Darry didn't disown me. I felt helpless. I'll be fine if I just act happy. Maybe today will be the day I get the courage to break up with Steve.

" Hey Ponyboy!" I heard Steve say. I put down the book I wasn't really reading and smiled at him. Just because I wanted to break up with him doesn't mean I am not still in love with him. Maybe I am just crazy for my feelings but the time we had alone was actually nice... But it didn't happen often.

" I thought you had work today Steve!" Nobody else was in the house so I gave him a quick kiss.

" I called in "sick" so I could spend time with you!" I couldn't help but blush when Steve said that. I wasn't expecting him to do that for me.

" Why?"

" Well I was being a jerk last night and I know you never find movies boring. Especially a Paul Newman one."

" I guess you know me too well..." I tried to keep from smiling. Steve actually wanted to change! At least I think...

" So what do you want to do?" This was a hard question. If we go somewhere public Steve might leave.

" I really don't know..." I felt really bad now. Steve was risking his job for me and I didn't even know what we could.

" Well I know of this private place we can go after I buy us lunch!"

" I can pay for myself Steve. I have money so you don't need to waste yours." I didn't like when Steve tried to buy things for me. I wasn't like one of his past girlfriends that he had to buy things for or else they would whine and say he wasn't being a gentleman. Maybe I was being too paranoid of being like his past loves...

* * *

**Ugh short but I got other stories to update! review for a faster update! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SO I HAVEN'T UPDATED. I AM SORRY. ALSO I AM WORKING ON REWRITTING THE PAST CHAPTERS. I REREAD THEM AND THEY ARE COMPLETE TRASH TO ME. I AM SO SORRY. THIS CHAPTER IS WHAT I HOPE IS BETTER.**

* * *

"Hey kid." A rough voice said behind me. Turning around, I was delighted to see it was Steve. He returned my smile. Lucky for us nobody else was in the Dx. He pulled me into one of the aisles and whispered in my ear,"Hows my favorite little Pony doing?" My cheeks were a bright red when he kissed them.

"I… U-uh.. I am doing fine."I awkwardly stuttered. Steve grinned then wrapped an arm around my waist. To be honest, I wasn't exactly used to being treated like this. It's not like I hated it, but it just felt odd. If I told Steve this I bet he'd just use that as an excuse to break up with me.

"Heh… You're so awkward, you know that kid?"

"Maybe I am normal…"I sighed,"and you're awkward?"

"What..?" Steve laughed. I wish I never said anything. When Steve leaves me flustered like this I usually say dumb things like that. He makes my brain just decides to stop working sometimes.

"If I am the awkward one, then everyone else in the world is awkward too then." Steve finally stopped laughing and started pull me out of the Dx. I get confused till I realized he was taking me to his car. Sometimes I am just really dumb…

"We just need to stop by your house really quick Ponyboy."

"Why?"

"Sodapop is coming with us."

"What?" Not that I didn't love my brother to death, but I was really hoping he wasn't coming.

"You really think it would be smart to be seen alone together in public?" Steve and I got it to his far from new car, "People would find it odd that two people that hate each other would be hanging out, much closer than usual." Steve finally got the car to start after multiple tries, "I told Sodapop that I'd pick you up from track and then come and get him. How dumb can you really be!" Steve's voice raise, making my sinking in my seat while holding back tears, "It's only going to end badly for both of us!"

"I am sorry Steve," I sniffed, " I just thought-"

"That the whole world accepted how we loved each other? You know that we can never tell anyone about how we feel. They would just mock us then torment us for the rest of our lives."

"I know…" I quickly wiped away any tears that had fallen as my house came in view.

"Get in the back seat kid. God you look like a mess… If Sodapop asks some socs were yelling nasty things at you, got it?"

"Alright I guess…" Before the car even stopped, I climbed in the backseat. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do but I'd rather risk it then get yelled at again.

"Ponyboy.I want you to remember one thing."

"What is it Steve?"

"I love so much."

"I love you too Steve…"

For the rest of the night, I couldn't shake feeling like I just lied to Steve's face.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELY**** READER.**_** I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS ON MY FANFICTIONS.**


End file.
